Things aren't always what they seem
by slytherin lil
Summary: What if Fred and George didnt get along? What if George is popular whereas Fred isnt? What if Molly was killed by Voldemort? What happens? Warning: contains suicide


Disclaimer: I don't own the anything you recognise...the plot is mine  
Warning: Contains Suicide  
Dedicated to Liz

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy felt the hard wood pressed against the side of his head. His eyes burned as he reflected on what he was about to do. Nothing can stop me now he thought as said the two fatal words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred Weasley woke to his alarm clock. He rolled over and looked at the time, 06:31. He could hear his brother snoring loudly in the bed next to his. This is the way Fred liked George, peaceful and quiet. He got up, took a long relaxing shower and went to get breakfast ready. He heard his brother and his best friend Lee Jordan coming down the stairs as he sat in the Gryffindor common room, they sound like a herd of elephants Fred thought and felt himself smile at his private joke. As the three boys walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, Fred felt his shoulders sag. There were George's friends down the end of the table, eagerly waiting for him, and there was the empty seat in which Fred sat on every morning, by himself. All his life George had been the popular one, getting invited to all the party's, girls kissing the floor he walked on, he was even the favourite of all their aunts and uncles. He was never able to understand why. Fred could hear a voice in the distance saying, 'self confidence you idiot, you lack self confidence and that's makes you the geeky unpopular twin'. The boy had heard this voice so many times throughout his life, that he was accustomed to its sly and hurtful remarks. He looked up to the ceiling and noticed it was raining. He sighed, its going to be a long day he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

George watched Fred make his way down the hall in his mud stained clothes. He felt a stab of guilt in his stomach about what he had done but ignored it. Fred deserved what he got for not moving out of George and his friends' way. It's an unwritten teenage code, thought George; that when populars, such as himself, need to get somewhere the geeks, like Fred, have to immediately move. As Fred didn't move he got pushed into the mud and walked upon. George felt his wizarding mobile vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message.

From 61405223185  
Received: 10:34  
heya babe  
cnt go 2 da astronomy towr 2nite soz.  
girls takin me out 2 din 4 me bday  
luv u 4eva  
S2 Katie XxXx

He should have known that Katie would stand him up. She always had something else on. Maybe he should just dump her before she dumped him. Yes, he thought, I'll do that, but not tonight seeing as it is her birthday, maybe tomorrow. The bell rung and he hurried off to Potions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He glanced at the girl who just walked away. Did she just say what he thought she said? Did she just ask him to go out with her and had he just said yes? Katie Bell, the most popular girl in his year, just asked him, Fred, to go out with her that night. It was her birthday and she had said that she wanted to do something special on it, but how did that include him. He wondered if she got him and Fred mixed up. No that's impossible he told himself, no one can get them mixed up, they each had certain characteristics which made them look different even though they were identical twins. He wore glasses and was a head prefect and George was muscular and head of the quidditch team, social committee and taught the younger years flying (Madam Hooch retired last year and Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea). It must be a trick, she was going to lead him on and then make him do something that he would later regret. This left an awful feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He was always made fun of and this was going to be no different. The bell rang and he walked out of the class with his head hung.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

George walked out of his double potions class with his best friend Lee Jordan. They were talking about how hard seventh year was. Lee was going on about how teachers expected them to complete all of their homework when they had to go to Quidditch practice, committee meetings almost everyday of the week plus writing lesson plans for the flying lessons. George asked if Lee wanted to study that afternoon with him after Quidditch but Lee said he was going to the movies with a girl and told George that he could come if he wanted but George declined. He didn't want to be a third wheel and anyway his friend deserved to go out tonight because he received 18/20 on his Potions test whereas George only got 9. The bell rang throughout the school and the friends did a one armed hug as Lee went off to Transfiguration and George to his to Divination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred was standing at the door of the Great Hall looking through his bag for his Transfiguration books before he headed off to the classroom. He thought about Lee, who Fred sat next to every Transfig class. Lee was his brother's best friend and the only person at school who treated him as an equal. He was even nicer than George. He heard two people walk past him in hushed tone. He knew who the voices belonged to. Katie and Angelina. He casually walked behind them, close enough so he could hear what they were saying but far enough that he didn't look suspicious. They were still talking about that night as they stopped at their classroom. Katie told Angelina that she was going out with a really hot guy but no matter how much Angelina asked she wouldn't tell her who it was. That's all Fred needed to hear. She was obviously going to stand him up. No one thought he was hot. Especially the most popular girl in school. He sighed, turned, and walked into the classroom but not before hearing Sophie saying "his initials are F.W." This put a smile to his face however he missed the boy across the hall storm off in a rage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Quidditch practice that afternoon, George walked straight up the common room. He bumped into Fred on his way inside. "where are _you_ going?" "Hogsmede" and with that Fred left. George shook his head and slowly walked up the stairs. His geeky brother was going to have a better night than him. He was doing his homework as his father's owl flew through the window. The letter said that he was going on a date with a woman he met at the Ministry. He thought he was in love. George couldn't believe it. His father was already going out with someone only a year after his mother died at the hands of the Death Eaters. He hated him so much. Four hours later, Kieran was sitting in his room reading about how the Chudley Cannons lost yet another game when he received a text message.

From 61418334840  
Received: 21:03  
hey  
can u cover 4 me  
gona be bak after curfew  
got a hot date  
:D thanx  
fred

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight as Fred walked up the stairs to his and George's room. He had a great night. He went on a double date to see 'Witches Gone Bad'. It was himself and Katie, and Lee and Angelina. They had a great time. Just as he was about to call out to George that he was back, he saw a green flash coming from the joining bathroom. He sprinted to the door, pulling it open and then stopped abruptly. Tears started streaming down his face at what he saw. His brother laid on the ground with his wand in hand. Fred bent down next to his brother and saw a note in his pocket. He pulled it out and read:

_Dear Fred,_

_I feel that you, of all people, should know why I committed suicide. I know that we weren't the closest of brothers but you are the one person I feel I need to explain all of this to. I did this to be happy. I hated my life and did not want to continue. My girlfriend, Katie Bell, dumped me to go out with my enemy, Floyd Whittaker, I'm getting bad grades at school, our father is going out again before I've had time to get over the fact that mum died and I wish I was more like you. I know the last reason sounds a little stupid, you're probably thinking I had it all. Heaps of friends, great at sport, loads of girls wanting me but I just wanted to be myself. No one knew the real me. The me that loved to read, watch old movies and, haha, even play chess. I'm sorry for not really getting to know you, bro, and I hope this isn't too much for you to cope with, but I love you man. Look after dad and our siblings for me._

_Your bother, George._

Fred was still sitting on the floor in the bathroom, note in hand, when they Gryffindor boys came to check where they were at 9 o'clock the next day.


End file.
